Dramione
by Dramione1503
Summary: 6th Year Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco have been made head boy and girl. Will hermione be able to help Draco? Will she be there when he needs her the most?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you crazy, with all respect you may be the greatest wizard but assigning Draco as our head boy! No…No" Severus Snape yelled

"Now now, Severus, I believe with Draco as our head boy and Ms. Granger as our head girl, she'll bring the good out of him, making our task…much easier" Dumbledore sighed "Now, lets get back to the unbreakable vow"

"I will die if I must"

"No need Severus, you have a lot more to live for than me"

Hermione, Harry and Ron gaped at the letter she had just received.

"Dear Ms. Granger,

We are proud to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy will accompany….

They all paused at the second sentence.

"MALFOY!" Ron shouted "MALFOY!"

"They've gone bloody bonkers" Harry mumbled under his breath "You saw what he was doing in Borgin and Burkes didn't you 'Mione"

"Look Harry, whatever he was doing couldn't have been bad if he's chosen as Head Boy, Dumbledore never makes mistakes" Hermione sighed stuffing the letter into her pocket. "I've got to go put my trunks in the Head Compartment, you two better behave."

"She's in for a stressful year"

"Isn't she always" Harry smiled, trying to calm the panicky Ron.

"Bloody hell" Draco thought "Are they out of their minds! Putting me as head boy when they've got their Golden Potty?"

"Draco" Pansy smiled "How's your summer been?"

"Good thanks" He smirked "I have a lot to tell you guys"

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat herself next to Blaise. "Well hurry back, you can just dump those trunks in the Head Compartment"

Draco made his way down to the Head Compartment. He was well aware that Granger might be there.

"Well hello muddy" He greeted "Sad that your boyfriend potty can't be Head or is that hand me down red thing your boyfriend"

"Oh, sod off Ferret" She sighed.

He threw his trunks in and made his way back to the Slytherins.

"So" Harry started "Did you see anything suspicious about him?"

"Harry! Just let it be" Hermione whined, "He's still that snotty ferret"

"Poor Hermione" Ron added, giving her a pat.

"Ron, I'm perfectly fine you know"

"Well you guys go ahead without me, I'm going to go get some fresh air, probably won't see you guys until dinner" Harry smiled, taking his invisibility cloak with him.

"I don't like the sound of this"


	2. Chapter 2

The first night wasn't as bad as she thought. The food was great as always and Harry's bloody nose wasn't broken anymore. She just hoped Malfoy wouldn't be giving her a bloody nose too.

"Oh hey muddy, tired already" snorted Draco as soon as Hermione entered.

She ignored him and stalked of to her bedroom. Thinking of all the foul names she could call him in her head. If she was going to share this Head are with the biggest prat, she might as well not keep arguing with him.

The rooms were annoying close together according to Draco. He could hear that mudblood shift in her sleep. "Hell" he thought before closing his eyes to welcome some more nightmares.

"DRACO, dracoo"

Some slight shaking and someone yelling his name woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself greeted with worried brown ones . What the hell Granger…

"Granger, what are you doing"

"You-well you were crying in your sleep and…

"For Merlins sake just get out, you hallucinating piece of filth" Draco shouted going red

"Wh-what?" Hermione whispered

"LEAVE"

"Sorry"

"God" Hermione thought "All I was doing was trying to see if he was okay, it just reminded me of Harry's nightmares"

"Fuck" Draco thought "Now she's seen me cry…she'll be telling the whole Gryffindor table by tomorrow"

Hermione knew that she should keep shut about this encounter, the last thing she wanted was for Malfoy to hate her more.

"Mione!" Harry called "Why're you so late to breakfast?"

"Ugh, didn't get much sleep" She yawned while spreading jam on her toast

"Well, how was it then" Ron smirked "Rooming with Malfoy"

"That ferret was-" She stopped, she wouldn't tell them what happened.

"Was what?" Harry asked

"Was being a usual pain" She replied rolling her eyes.

She saw Malfoy slowly enter the hall, he looked for her eyes and when they met with his, he gave her the worst glare ever.

"Wow, that's scary" Parvati whispered to Lavender "Did you see the way Malfoy was glaring at Hermione?"

"Sorry what" Lavender replied allowing herself to look away from Ron "He's sooo cute"

"What? Malfoy"

"No, Parvati are you mad!" Lavender gasped "Ron"

"Were you listening to me" Parvati groaned before turning to Ginny to discuss the glare.

Ginny was more attentive then the love-struck Lavender. She listened carefully to Parvati's description and made up her mind to interrogate Hermione about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione!" Ginny called running to catch up with her "We need to talk!"

"Is it about Harry?" Hermione smirked "Dean?"

"No-o" Ginny blushed; she was over Harry now, with Dean and all. "It's about the new Head Boy"

"Oh"

"Look Herms" Ginny started "I saw the way he glared at you… Are you ok?"

"Oh Ginny" Hermione sighed, "Herms is an awful name"

"Out of topic" Ginny mumbled impatiently

"Okay, fine, I accidently called him a snotty ferret to his face, before breakfast" Hermione lied flawlessly

"Oh, that's all?" Ginny smiled "And I was here thinking that you knew something big, something he didn't like"

"If I did" Hermione stated "Harry would know"

Twice in a conversation, Hermione lied to protect the Head Boy.

She was heading towards Potions before being grabbed by the one and only…

"MALFOY" Hermione yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Shutup mudblood" He whispered, "I just wanted to ask you something"

"Oh yeah" Hermione spat "WHAT"

"Why didn't you tell weaselette why I really glared at you" Draco whispered "Why didn't you tell her about the crying.."

"Because" Hermione mumbled "I didn't want to"

She escaped from him and ran straight to Potions, where were Harry and Ron?

"Hello students, I am Horace Slughorn" the new professor announced. The lesson was later joined by a grumpy Harry and Ron and had quite a few surprises. Firstly, Harry Potter had beaten Hermione at potions, Secondly, Hermione Granger was now a member of the Slug Club and lastly, Draco Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes of the bushy haired muggle born.

"I can't believe that ferret thinks he is worthy of the slug club" Harry snorted as the left potions.

"What I can't believe" Hermione snapped "IS THAT YOU ARE A CHEAT"

"She's just pissed that you beat her at something" Ron laughed

"NO, that's not the point" Hermione snarled, "He's using a book, god knows whose it is, and HE'S USING METHODS WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO!"

"A book?" Ginny asked while joining in the trio.

"It's nothing" Harry blushed. Was it him or had Ginny Weasley suddenly become more attractive.

"Harry" Ginny whispered, "It's not nothing, I too made a mistake of following a book I shouldn't have"

They all silently reminded themselves about the time when Ginny had Tom Riddle's diary.

"This is nothing like his diary" Harry said breaking the silence

"You never know" Ginny frowned "But if you say so.."

"OKAY" Ron finally shouted "WE ARE GOING NOW"

He snatched Harry's hand and let him away. He didn't like being reminded of what had happened to his only sister.


End file.
